Harry Potter et l'amour naissant
by jjoey
Summary: Harry va bientôt avoir 16 ans et il est en manque de tendresse depuis la mort de son parrain. Slash HPxDM et HPxRW.


Avis aux lecteur, je tient à préciser qu'il y a du spoileurs hp5 (même si je pense que tout le monde à déja lu le 5ème tome, enfin normalement). Il y aura aussi du slash, alors avis au homophobes et autres, vous pouvez arrêter votre chemin dès maintenant ;)

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude biensur, tout les personnages appartiennent à Mme J.K. Rowling sans exception, je ne fais que lui emprunter ces personnages pour mon humble histoire.

Couples : HP/DM et HP/RW. Il y en aura peut-être d'autres, je verrais bien ;) Et puis vous pourrez toujours me conseiller !

Résumer : Harry est de retour à Privet Drive à la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il est trèstriste depuisla mort de son parrain et à besoin de réconfort. Il se sent délaissé par tout ses proches et il souhaiterais de la tendresse. Qui pourra lui en donner, et de quelles façons ? Découvrez-le dans cette histoire.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**1.Départ presque anticipé**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Privet Drive, et pourtant, Harry ne dormait toujours pas. D'ailleurs, il ne dormait plus de ses nuits, et cela depuis plusieurs jours. Il arrivait à peine à somnoler durant ces journées. Car depuis la mort de son parrain, il restait indifférent à tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Toutes les gazettes du sorcier qui étaient parues ces derniers jours s'étalaient de toutes leurs feuilles sur le sol de sa chambre. On pouvait y lire « _Meurtre, double meurtre, triple meurtre» , « Election d'un nouveau ministre de la magie » , « Moldus en panique » , « Dégâts en pleine rue causés par des mangemorts » _ou encore _« Désordres au ministère, le ministre dans tous ses états ». _Harry avait survolé tous les articles qui lui était passés sous la main mais aucuns ne l'avait choqué, voir même révolter. Il n'avait plus goût à la vie et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir sortir de cette maison pour retrouver Ron et Hermione, même s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se retrouver en compagnie de quelqu'un…

Harry était toujours assis sur son lit, vaquant dans ses pensées, si l'on pouvait appelé cela des pensées, car seul l'image de Sirius tombant derrière le voile lui venait à l'esprit. Il lui était impossible d'oublier cet image, et il lui sera désormais impossible de l'oublier. Il la gardera en lui éternellement. Il ne se faisait pas à l'idée que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute. Pour lui, il avait abusé, abusé de la confiance de tout le monde et il les avait entraînés avec lui, dans un piège qui lui était destiné. Comment avait-il put se faire ainsi monter en bateau ? Il le regrettait. Il regrettait même si cela n'y changerait rien. Il avait besoin de personnes avec qui parler, pour pouvoir se confier, pour pouvoir se faire cajoler, dorloter et pour se faire pardonner aussi. Mais il était seul dans sa chambre, au 4 Privet Drive depuis que les élèves de Poudlard étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Et il attendait tant qu'il pouvait pour recevoir une petite carte, voir même un mot, pouvant le rassurer. Un mot de la main de n'importe qui, pour savoir qu'il n'était pas délaissé. Car en effet, il se sentait abandonner de tout le monde. C'était quand même lui qui avait affronter tout l'année précédente les personnes qui ne le croyait pas pour le retour de Voldemort. Et il y en avait des personnes qui ne le croyait pas, qui le prenait pour un fou. Mais il avait fini par y arriver sans pour autant recevoir la reconnaissance de qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était encore en vie a l'heure qui l'est, et cela pouvait être considérer comme une chance car le seigneur veut le tuer depuis 16 ans maintenant. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, une larme qui exprimait sa tristesse. Il en avait marre, pourquoi n'était il pas un sorcier comme tous les autres, pourquoi ne vivait-il pas comme un sorcier normal, avec sa famille, sans avoir à longueur de journée un poids à transporter, surtout depuis sa connaissance de la prophétie.

Il se coucha enfin sur son lit même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Au moment où il ferma les yeux, il entendit un toc. Sûrement un bruit de son imagination. Toc, toc. Il entendit de nouveau ce bruit, deux fois. Il se leva brusquement et vit un petit oiseau à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et Coq entra dans la chambre, toujours autant excité que d'habitude. Harry mit du miamhibou sur son bureau de façon que coq s'arrête de bouger un moment. Harry prit la lettre et la lut. C'était bien évidemment Ron, lui disant qu'ils viendraient le chercher le lendemain soir. Dumbledore s'était enfin décidé à le laisser partir au Terrier. Harry se demandait comment ils viendraient le chercher cette année mais ne pensa pas trop à ça. Il préférait ne pas envisager les dégâts que cela pourrait causer, comme à l'habitude. Il se recoucha sur son lit, enfin rasséréner. Il n'était pas complètement mis a l'abandon et il allait enfin voir des gens sorciers. Il réussit à s'endormir cette nuit sur une pensée quelque peu positive.

Le lendemain, lorsque les rayons du soleil pénétraient entièrement dans la chambre, Harry se réveilla. Il n'avait pas très bien dormit même s'il n'avait pas trop cauchemarder pendant son sommeil. Il se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il était tellement impatient de retourner enfin au Terrier qu'il ne perdit pas une seconde quant au préparatif de son départ. Ensuite, il sortit Hedwige de sa cage et lui annonça qu'elle n'avait qu'à partir au terrier immédiatement. Il avait prit soin auparavant de lui attacher la réponse à sa patte. Tout était rangé dans sa chambre, il avait empiler le reste des gazettes du sorcier dans sa valise, au cas ou… Il descendît prévenir les dernière personnes de sa famille de son départ imminent. L'oncle Vernon, toujours opposé au histoire de Harry lui lanças sur un ton inqualifiable :

- Tu nous annonces cela comme ça, seulement 5 heurs à l'avance ? Et tu voudrait qu'on te dise oui, vas-y, fais comme tu le sens. Et bien non.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je vais envoyer une lettre à ma garde rapprochée pour leur signaler que je reste ici toutes les vacances, ils vont être content, répliqua Harry.

- Je… non.. tu… Vas-y, part, de toute façon on ne va pas te garder ici encore tout ce temps.

- Pas de problème, quoi qu'il arrive, je suis près, annonça Harry

Harry remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre et entra dans sa chambre. Il avait hâte de partir, encore plus qu'avant. Et il était près.

La gazette du sorcier était arriver. Il la détacha de la patte du hibou qu'il lui avait amener, la paya et regarda les gros titre. _« Mort de Awkin Polgaf, auror confirmé, article pages centrales ». _Harry ouvrit la gazette aux pages centrales. On pouvait y apercevoir la photo de Polgaf en premier plan, suivit d'un long article qu'Harry n'avait même pas le courage de lire. Il le survola. Il y était indiqué que cet auror avait été tué dans de circonstances atroces. D'abord il avait été soumis au sortilège endoloris par quatre mangemorts et ensuite tué par l'avada kedavra. Il se rendait dans un endroit secret qui où devait se trouver un mangemort. On ne sait cependant toujours pas qui est l'auteur de ces informations. Fût-ce un piège ? On ne sait pas. Harry regarda les autres articles en vitesse. Rien d'intéressant. Il jeta le journal dans son sac et regarda l'heure. Les Weasley ne devrait plus tarder. Il prit sa valise et descendit les escaliers pour ne pas laisser son oncle en face de Mr Weasley seul pendant quelques secondes. On frappa à la porte et Harry fut soulagé. Ils étaient sûrement venus en voiture. Mode de voyage naturel pour les moldus comme l'oncle Vernon. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si oui, pourriez-vous me laissez une tites reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir. Et si vous n'avez pas aimez, donnez moi aussi votre avis, que je puisse m'améliorer. Donnez-moi aussi vos envies pour la suite de l'histoire si vous le souhaitez, cela pourrait fortement m'aider, merci. Suite au prochain chapitre.. 

Jjoey...


End file.
